Bloodrift
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: Feferi has spent her whole life on the run. Hunted for her Psionic powers, she lives in constant fear. Finally, when she thought she was safe, she finds herself in the clutches of the bloodthirsty Emperor. Now she's merely his tool for conquest and it's up to her to change the system and bring justice for lowbloods everywhere. Bloodswap AU


A/N - This is based off of a rp my friend and I have been doing that started on Trollmegle. If you love Homestuck and you haven't been there, go. It is awesome.

So this was my friend, Kita's, idea. Most of the actions done by Feferi in this are hers. Half the plot credit goes to me. Kita has given me full permission to write this.

~DeathlyFlames

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Feferi left to go into the market. She lowered her head and kept her eyes to herself. She knew it was risky coming this close to the Palace, but her rumbling stomach brought her out of hiding. It was a warm day, but she had a shawl wrapped around her face to keep her eyes out of sight. The bright red and blue hues were a dead giveaway and she didn't need the Palace Guards hunting her down. She shivered at the thought of the Emperor finding out she was right under his nose.

Her eyes scanned the modest booths, searching for something she could afford with her meager money. Luckily, she had trained herself to eat only very little, and she was very fortunate that her Lusus fed only on the sweet nectar of Mind Honey. She had heard that it was supposed to be very tasty, and in some places quite the delicacy, but she had also heard that its effects could be worse than those of Sopor Slime. Even when she had no choice she would never endanger her or her Lusus by becoming incapacitated.

Feferi shrieked when she ran full on into someone in the street. She fell to the ground, the dry dust clouding around her. The man she had run into looked panicked and started out of the bazaar. Feferi didn't have much time to focus on him, however. Within seconds someone had seen her and gasped as they pointed her out.

"A Psionic!"

Soon, many more voices joined in and Feferi saw a guard push his way through the throng of citizens to reach her. Her heart leapt into her throat and she jumped to her feet. She glanced over to where the man had escaped and watching him disappear into the forest outside of the market. The guard hurried his pace and she broke out into a run, feeling the rough dirt beneath her thin shoes. She turned to look behind herself briefly, only to catch her shoe on a rock. Her ankle twisted and she screamed as she hit the ground again. No. No. No. No. She repeated to herself. It was her mantra and it was the word her mind focused on as she limped back to her feet and ran.

Pain spread through her body and she headed for the forest. Her only hope was to reach the stranger before the guard could catch up. Her limp became more prominent and she was weak with fatigue. She heard more shouts behind her and she could only assume the guard had brought friends. She felt herself fading and gave her last bit of energy to running as fast as she could, the pain in her ankle being a distant memory. The voices behind her became distant and finally she chanced a moment to stop and breathe. Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind and dragged her away.

* * *

Eridan was wary of a trip into the market. He had a hood pulled up over his face, hiding even his horns. It was uncomfortably warm, but he knew that if anyone saw the blood red lines crisscrossing his body, he would be doomed. It wasn't often he chanced a trip like this for that reason, but today it was necessary. The medicine he needed he could only buy here, and he had no idea how to make it himself.

He offered a pouch of coins to a vendor for the expensive medicine. Before he could accept his purchase, someone ran into him, knocking his hood back. He heard a scream and he panicked, pulling his hood back up. He looked around. The girl's scream had brought the attention of onlookers and he walked away in the direction of his home. He slipped through the crowd, leaving their attention on the clumsy girl. When he was far enough away, he started running.

He stopped about halfway home and slid into a small cave. It was almost impossible to see from the outside, but he had lived his whole life nestled amongst the forest and rocks that he knew exactly where to hide to make sure the coast was clear. He heard shouts and footsteps as they came closer. He cursed to himself as he saw the girl who had run into him draw nearer. He hadn't thought she would be stupid enough to bring the guards.

He observed her as she ran. She looked weary and her eyes were almost completely shut. But why were the guards after her? Did she steal something? She looked scrawny and underfed, so that was a possibility. When she was almost upon him, he finally saw her eyes. Bright blue and red.

"Don't be fucking stupid, Eridan. Don't do this." He tried to tell himself. But he knew he wouldn't listen to reason. He slipped out quickly as she stopped and grabbed her before pulling her back into the cave. She flailed and tried to bite him and hit her head on the low ceiling in the process.

"Shut up!" Eridan said in a hushed tone. "It's bad enough you brought them with you just don't draw their attention to us." The girl looked terrified, but she nodded anyway. They both stared out through the slim crack and watched as the guards stopped. They were yelling at each other and hitting each other as they realized they had completely lost sight of the girl.

Eridan pulled both of them in closer and soon felt the warm bundle in his arms grow heavier. He pulled her face up and saw her fading fast. _Fuck._ Eridan wasn't sure what to do with her. The guards were still in the area, searching, and there was no way out except the way they came in. He held his breath and waited.

It could have been seconds or hours, Eridan wasn't sure, but soon the men disappeared, probably returning to their posts at the market. Even when the world was still, Eridan waited. It was sunset by the time he finally hauled his stiff muscles, and the girl, out of the hiding spot. He maneuvered her onto his back and worked his way back home, weaving through the dense forest.

Once he reached the cave, he set her down gently. He sighed and lit a fire before turning to the pale white figure on the other side of the room. He put a hand on it gently and felt it quiver beneath him. _No…_He didn't want this. Weak, white eyes looked up at him and he felt warm, red tears drip down his face. _No…please…_

The eyes closed and the body went still. It had been too late for the medicine anyway. Eridan collapsed to the ground and cursed himself. He had run when he needed the medicine, and he hid when he tried to save a girl's life. And because of that, he had lost the closest thing to family he had ever had. Red still dripped from his eyes and he hugged his knees.


End file.
